fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Cloak and Dagger
In this Nintendo Switch game, players take control of the Slums Squad, a group of people that fight for the lower class, in a world where The Four Commanders (Commander White, Commander Red, Commander Black, and Commander Pale) have transformed society into a world where those that don't have power disappear. Many lower class civilians have been disappearing all of a sudden, and it's up to the Slums Squad to find out what's happening to them, and expose the truth. Story The story immediately begins with Slums Surveillance. After going through it, players are brought back to the base of operations, Slums Quarters, put Percy on a bed to recover, and speak with the brains of their operations, Clint and Clara. The two take the disk obtained in Slums Surveillance, and stick it into a port on their computer. They say it'll take them a while to scan through the footage for any suspicious activity, and tell Duma to do something to pass the time. Maybe help out some of the homeless people or scout out any of Commander Black's important establishments. Players can check out the base of operations to locate Grant and recruit him to their party. From here, players can explore the slums and find stuff to do. New side quests become available. *'Corrupt Collectors' - Located at the Lincoln Bar Main Story Quests *'Slums Square Surveillance': The game automatically begins with this mission. Players take control of one of the members of Slums Squad, Duma, and are deep in one of Commander Black's Capital Buildings. Duma is at a terminal with a particular set of coordinates blinking on the screen. They interact with the terminal, and get a rectangular Disc from it. They take it, but an alarm starts to sound. One of their fellow Squad mates, Percy, contacts Duma through his ear piece, and begins to give him instructions out of the Capital Building. From here, players take control of Duma and head on out. Throughout the mission, Percy gives the player the tutorial, telling them how to aim and shoot, telling them how to access the Action Menu, and telling them tips for dealing with certain types of enemies. The player encounters normal guards wearing heavy, mechanical armor, and are forced to fire on them to defeat them. These enemies don't have any major resistances or weaknesses that are accessible as of yet. Players also encounter Hounds, bipedal experiments designed to be guards of certain facilities. They move faster than normal guards, and have a nasty physical stat. Due to having fur, they are susceptible to fiery attacks. After trekking through the halls enough, they reach a bridge. This bridge is, what Duma and Percy call, the pickup point. However, as they wait for their cruiser, they get a call from pickup, Grant, who tells them that one of the machines is keeping him from getting close enough. At this point, Percy informs Duma that they should go and deal with that machine. They then move through the halls to the source of a bunch of energy blasts, and, after fighting through some enemies, they reach the source of the energy blasts, BLK-TNK-65. After defeating the machine, Percy gets wounded mid-fight, and Grant tells them he's reproaching pickup. A cutscene plays showing Duma run for pickup while supporting Percy. After dodging guard gunfire, they leap off the bridge and land in a hovercraft, which promptly flies away. Grant asks to make sure they have the surveillance footage. Duma shows off the disk to confirm. Players are then treated to a "Quest Complete" message. Side Quests *'Corrupt Collectors' - Upon entering the Lincoln Bar near the Slums Quarters, Duma will notice three men dressed up like the guards from the capital harassing the owner. The guards each have weapons drawn. They keep telling the owner to hand over their money. The owner insists that he already did. One of the guards tells the owner to get up against the wall, before one of the men go into the register and scrounge up some money. He pockets the bills, they say "Pleasure doing business," and the three leave, Duma standing aside so as not to start a scene just yet. Players can then approach the owner to initiate the quest. Gameplay The game acts as a third person shooter crossed with an action RPG. By completing quests and defeating foes, the player earns experience. Earn enough experience, and the player levels up. However, this is primarily a shooter. Controls By pressing the Y button, players can swipe their melee weapon in front of them. Said weapon typically has low range, but tends to keep most enemies away from the player. By pressing the B button, the player can sprint in an attempt to dodge attacks. By holding the L shoulder button, the player can aim with their gun and move the reticle with the right analogue stick. By pressing the R button, the player will perform the assigned action. By pressing ZR, you assign a spot for your allies to fire at. By pressing ZL, you assign a spot for your allies to move to. Action Menu This Menu is accessible through just pressing any of the D-Pad buttons. Through said menu, they can navigate through it with the D-Pad in order to select the action they want. The first menu they access provides access to their bullet arts. There's a limited amount of bullets associated with each art, and this bullet amount can be increased by collecting the appropriate bullet. When you've navigated over a certain bullet, you can press the R button to fire it. Or you can press the A button to assign it to the R button outside of the Action Menu. To specify: Let's say you've already got the Standard bullet assigned to your R button. You can just press L to aim and R to fire a standard bullet. Now let's say you access the Action Menu, and press A on Fiery bullets. Now when you're no longer in the Action Menu, if you press R to fire, you'll fire fiery bullets now. Action doesn't pause in this menu. Physical Menu This menu is accessible through the Action Menu. By pressing left on the D-Pad while in the Action Menu, you have access to Physical Arts. These don't do as much damage as bullet arts, but they're typically used for movement and moving other enemies. You can not automatically assign these to the R button, meaning you'll have to access the menu and press R on the art you want in order to perform it. Action doesn't pause in this menu. Item Menu This is accessible through the Action Menu. By pressing right on the D-Pad while in the Action Menu, you have access to Items. Here, you select an item you want to use and press A to use it on yourself, or press R to use it on another character. Be sure you use helpful items on allies and harmful items on enemies. Action doesn't pause in this menu. Characters Slums Squad *Duma - A very recent member of the squad. He used to be a well of middle class man, but apparently his Dad upset the wrong people. His family's bank accounts were terminated, his possessions reclaimed, and he was quickly thrown into the life of a homeless man. He was approached by Percy, and convinced to help them out and get back at the Four Commanders. Percy convinced him they were involved in putting him, and others, out on the street without any money. Hearing that, Duma decided to go out and get back at the Four Commanders for this. He wields a knife and pistol. *Percy - A well respected man in the slums. Before Duma got involved, he's been working to undermine the Four Commanders' society. He doesn't let people know too much about him, but people have heard that the his parents were forced to sell their bodies to scrounge up some money after the family business was torn apart. He uses machine guns and his legs in battle. *Grant - A gruff man well versed with machines. He used to work as a mechanic, but the Four Commanders bought out his company and had all of the workers laid off without any compensation. Typically, he acts as the getaway driver, but in battle, he carries a shotgun and a riot shield to battle. *Bailey - A very muscular lady. She was once a member of Commander Black's military, but the commander began to change the military. Many soldiers were lobotomized into slaves for them. Before Bailey let that happen to her, she left. She was eventually recruited by the Slums Squad, and helped train the team to use weaponry. She carries a grenade launcher and uses her fists for painful attacks. *Clint and Clara - Twins that stay holed up at the Slums quarters. Ever since childhood, they worked together to hopefully become proficient with computers. However, after their parents mysteriously disappeared one night, they couldn't continue their pursuit, and were forced into the slums. They use their intelligence to act as the brains of the Slums Squad. Using information scouts gather for them, they interpret the data and construct further plans to undermine the Four Commanders. They are not seen in combat. The Four Commanders *Commander White *Commander Red *Commander Black *Commander Pale Enemies *Enforcer (Commander Black) - a guard typically seen patrolling Commander Black's territory. They wear thin armor and are typically seen carrying machine guns, pistols, and clubs. The player begins in Commander Black's territory, so they're typically low level. *Hound (Commander Black) - a Hound developed in Commander Black's labs. They're engineered to be able to sniff out any criminals trespassing. These ones look like bipedal wolves. They don't wear a lot of armor, but they're pretty fast. They wield knives and pistols. They're low level, and especially susceptible to fire attacks. *Riot Soldier (Commander Black) - a guard in Commander Black's territory. They wear heavy armor, wield a heavy riot shield, and carry shotguns and grenades. If criminal activity exceeds the Enforcers' capabilities, 4 or 5 Riot Soldiers will come in to try and subdue the violators. They are very dangerous, and found holding levels between 12 and 18. *Enforcer (Commander White) *Riot Soldier (Commander White) *Hound (Commander White) *Enforcer (Commander Red) *Riot Soldier (Commander Red) *Hound (Commander Red) *Enforcer (Commander Pale) - a guard typically seen patrolling Commander Pale's territory. They wear long cloaks and masks who's nose extends into a beak. These guards are seen carrying a pistol and gas grenades. They tend to toss the grenades behind cover to try and drown out criminals before firing upon them. They're typically around levels 35-40) Bosses *BLK-TNK-65 *Conquesting Dragon Gallery Duma.png|The first playable character, Duma Commander Black.png|One of The Four Commanders, Commander Black Category:Original Games Category:Third Person Shooter Games Category:Somebody495 Category:Role-Playing Games Category:Games Category:Ursa Division Games